


Jealous Dinesh

by quicksilverys



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказывается, Гилфойл переспал с Джаредом в колледже. Динеш ревнует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Dinesh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealous Dinesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845374) by [d2fmeasurement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement). 



\- Наше присутствие обязательно? Это ужасно скучно, мы и так знаем, как оно работает, - сказал Гилфойл.

\- Уже почти конец, мы просто хотим, чтобы все в команде могли объяснить это простыми словами, - сказал Джаред. – Итак, я открываю файл. Для примера я использую фото себя в колледже, здесь вы видите, как оно появляется…

\- Ой. Блять, - сказал Гилфойл.

Джаред взглянул на экран. 

\- Что-то не так?

Ричард нервно перешел в режим исправления неполадок и начал искать баг, который, вероятно, заметил Гилфойл.

\- Нет, программа в порядке, - сказал Гилфойл. – Не переживай.

Спустя секунду неловкости все решили проигнорировать странность происходящего.

\- Итак, берем файл, например, мою фотографию из колледжа…, - лицо Джареда вытянулось. – О. О Господи.

\- Нет, - сказал Гилфойл. – Не смей.

\- Окей, что за хуйня тут происходит? – спросил Эрлих.

\- Это… это некорректно обсуждать в рабочей обстановке, - сказал Джаред.

\- Значит, это секс или наркотики, - сказал Эрлих. – Но здесь замешан Джаред, значит, это не наркотики. И не секс.

\- Вообще-то у меня был секс с…

\- Не смей, - Гилфойл прервал Джареда.

\- Я хотел сказать «с людьми». Я не собирался говорить… - Джаред замолчал.

Гилфойл покачал головой и сердито посмотрел на него.

\- Ладно, это прозвучало достаточно подозрительно. Я переспал с Джаредом. Теперь я пойду в свою комнату и пережду всю вашу неловкость, - сказал Гилфойл и вышел из комнаты.

\- Он что теперь никогда не выйдет? Потому что это навсегда останется самой нелепой и странной новостью, - отметил Динеш. Он посмотрел на Джареда и добавил. - Без обид.

\- Как это случилось? – спросил Ричард. – Подожди. Это некорректно. Извини.

\- Да, но суть все уже все равно знают, теперь нам интересны ключевые детали, - сказал Эрлих. – Я думаю, наша продуктивность не пострадает, если ты расскажешь нам, как это случилось. Про позы и все такое не надо. Просто как вы встретились и как ты, блять, умудрился забыть парня, с которым трахнулся.

\- Гилфойл был на гастролях со своей группой, я был главным по музыкальным событиям в Вассаре, и в мои обязанности входило его заселение.

\- В твой анус? – спросил Эрлих.

\- Это не очень профессионально, - сказал Ричард, глядя в пол.

\- Мы были молоды. Мы выглядели по-другому. Я тогда еще не был Джаредом, а Гилфойл не сказал мне свою фамилию.

\- Все равно, ты что, много Бертрамов встречал в своей жизни?

\- В либеральном колледже искусств на восточном побережье? На самом деле, много, - сказал Джаред.

\- Я думаю, мы можем вернуться к работе, да? – застенчиво сказал Ричард.

\- Еще один вопрос, для ясности, - сказал Эрлих.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - пробормотал Ричард.

\- Насколько вы оба геи? По шкале от одного до десяти. Но вообще это не важно, - сказал Эрлих.

\- Если это не важно, тогда… - сказал Ричард.

\- Ничего, - сказал Джаред. – Я бы сказал, я… пять.

Ричард отреагировал не сразу и удивленно посмотрел на Джареда.

\- Много.

\- Не будь гомофобом, Ричард, у Джареда есть на это право, - сказал Эрлих.

\--

Динеш подошел к Ричарду, когда тот мыл посуду.

\- Хочешь, помогу? Могу вытирать, - предложил он.

\- О, давай. Спасибо, - сказал Ричард.

\- Поговорим о том, как Гилфойл трахнул Джареда? – спросил Динеш через минуту.

\- Мм. Да. Давай. А что?

\- Да всё. Это так странно.

\- Ну, наверное, люди… экспериментируют, - сказал Ричард неловко.

\- Да, но не с Джаредом, - сказал Динеш. – Почему он вообще понравился Гилфойлу? Это теперь его тип? Нереально высокие парни?

\- Эм… Я не знаю, может, дело не только… в росте… - сказал Ричард, морща лоб.

\- Скорее всего, в росте. Всем нравятся высокие. Это нечестно. Сто семьдесят пять сантиметром – вполне средний рост! – сказал Динеш.

\- Эм. Ладно, - сказал Ричард.

\- Что еще ему приглянулось в Джареде? Если уж он хочет быть с парнем, почему именно с таким? Бледным неловким тощим гигантом.

\- Может, дело в характере. Джаред очень заботливый и добрый…

\- Да, но вряд ли Гилфойлу нравятся такие. Правда? – спросил Динеш.

\- Да, - сказал Ричард, закрывая глаза. – Я забыл, что мы говорим о Гилфойле и думал о том, что может понравиться в Джареде.

\- Как думаешь, со сколькими парнями он еще был?

\- Гилфойл или Джар…

\- Гилфойл. Кому есть дело до Джареда?

Ричард пожал плечами и посмотрел в пол.

\- Как думаешь, все они были два метра ростом?

\- Может, тебе стоит спросить об этом у Гилфойла? – сказал Ричард.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы показалось, будто мне не все равно… и все такое, - сказал Динеш.

Ричард посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

\- Да. Тебе никогда не хочется, чтобы можно было протестировать разговор с человеком и посмотреть, как он отреагирует, и если все пройдет плохо, то просто сказать «не обращай внимания, мне вообще-то все равно».

\- Мне кажется, люди постоянно так делают, - сказал Динеш.

\- Ага, - согласился Ричард. – Со мной не работает.

\- Со мной тоже, - сказал Динеш.

\--

Когда на следующий день Джаред собрался уходить, Динеш его остановил.

\- Можно спросить тебя кое-что? Рабочий день уже закончился...

\- Да, - сказал Джаред.

\- Секс с Гилфойлом был ужасен, да? – спросил Динеш, пытаясь опереться о стену так, чтобы выглядеть расслабленным и незаинтересованным. – Он был… не очень, да? То есть, или… какой он был?

\- В целом я бы сказал, что это был положительный опыт, - сказал Джаред.

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, как это произошло, - сказал Динеш. – В смысле, что ты сделал, чтобы он с тобой переспал?

Джаред наклонил голову.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Просто это так странно, - сказал Динеш.

\- Я не помню деталей. Он ночевал в моей комнате, и он часто включал зловещую музыку, которая меня не особо интересовала, а потом он предложил заняться сексом.

\- Это была его идея? – спросил Динеш, не веря своим ушам. – Что за хуйня вообще?  
Он ушел прочь, недовольный.

\--

Динеш шел к себе в комнату, но остановился перед дверью Гилфойла. После моментной неуверенности он постучал.

\- Если это Эрлих, отъебись, - сказал Гилфойл.

Динеш почувствовал некую гордость, потому что он не был человеком, с кем меньше всего хотел говорить Гилфойл. 

\- Это Динеш.

Через минуту Гилфойл открыл дверь. 

\- В чем дело? – спросил он.

Динеш не знал, что сказать. Он не мог вести себя, как обычно, потому что он никогда не был в комнате Гилфойла до этого.

\- У тебя полно вопросов по поводу того факта, что я переспал с Джаредом? – спросил Гилфойл.

Динеш кивнул в подтверждение.

\- Ладно. Заходи, - Гилфойл впустил его в комнату и сел на кровать.

Поколебавшись, Динеш присел рядом.

\- Он единственный парень, с которым я переспал, но, скорее всего, я бы переспал с парнем опять, представься мне такая возможность. Да, мне стыдно за то, что я усугубляю нелепую культуру «no homo», – сказал Гилфойл. – Это отвечает на твои вопросы? А, и ответ на тот вопрос, который прислал мне сообщением Эрлих, я думаю, на шкале я три.

\- И что такого особенного в Джареде?

Гилфойл усмехнулся.

\- Что? – спросил Динеш.

\- Ты что, думаешь, он мне нравится что ли?

\- Я не знаю…

Гилфойл продолжил смеяться. 

\- Ты думаешь, мне такие нравятся? Как Джаред?

\- Ну, не знаю, разве секс обычно не означает, что тебе нравится человек?

\- Я не знаю. Ты же знаешь, как это быть двадцатилетним, - сказал Гилфойл.

Динеш поежился, вспоминая себя в двадцать, и как он мечтал о первом поцелуе.

\- Извини. Плохой пример, - сказал Гилфойл.

\- Пошел ты, - пробормотал Динеш.

\- Я отыграл концерт и хотел трахнуть что-нибудь. Он был в нужном месте в нужное время, - сказал Гилфойл. – Он не… в смысле, он такой высокий. Все, кто меня действительно привлекают, ниже меня. Ты этого не заметил?

Динеш пожал плечами.

\- Да. Это… я так и думал.


End file.
